Camp Rock Musical
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Gabriella's Mom's Job asks her to travel for the summer. So she dumps Gabriella off at a musical camp on the way. Gabriella feels abandon and alone. Troy shows up to be with her but what happens when another Camp Director ends up being someone from Gabriella's past? Who is it and can Troy and her new friends help her through it?
1. The News

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is my new story, please tell me if you're interested and think I should continue. **

* * *

"All right, Troy that's enough… Troy stop it!" Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez giggled.

She and her boyfriend Troy Bolton were both sitting on one lounge chair together, at the Lava Springs Country Club. Gabriella's Mother Co-Owned it with the Evans Family. So Gabriella was allowed there for free and brought her friends. Gabriella was laying flat on her back wearing her two piece bathing suit. Troy was in swim pants shirtless. He was lying on his side facing Gabriella. He'd teasingly run his fingers over her bare stomach, which was showing through her two piece suit. He had recently discovered her ticklish spots, her stomach was one of them. He did it again and Gabriella giggled. "Troy, I said stop it."

Troy laughed with her. "But it's fun and I love your laugh."

"You're crazy, Wildcat."

"Crazy about you." He teased and tickled her stomach again.

"Ahhahah Troy!"

He chuckled and did it again.

"Stop it!" she squealed.

"Nope." He tickled her stomach and this time didn't stop.

Gabriella broke out into giggles as she rolled around trying to get away. "Stop it, Troy!"

He laughed and continued. Gabriella pushed his hands away from her and used them to cover her stomach.

He laughed and shook his head."That's not going to stop me." He gently took her by the wrist and moved them away from her stomach holding them down at her sides.

"What now, Wildcat?" she smirked.

He chuckled. "You really don't know?"

She shook her head. "You can't tickle me if your hands are holding mine."

"Oh yes I can. I don't need my hands." With that, he leaned down and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

Gabriella screamed and burst into giggles. Then he rubbed his stubble covered chin over her stomach. Gabriella screeched and continued to giggle. "Stop it!"

Troy chuckled and stopped making sure she didn't get breathless. But he kept her hands down by her sides. "See, I don't need my hands to tickle you."

"Ok, you're right. Are you done now?"

"Nope, not even close."

She groaned. "What can I do to make you stop?"

"Nothing. I love hearing you laugh so I'm going to keep going until I get tired of hearing your laughter."

"But that will never happen."

"Exactly." He said with a wink.

"I hate you!"

"What was that, Brie?" he asked as he started with another chin rub. "Huh, what did you just say?"

"No! Stop it!" Gabriella laughed as she tried and failed at breaking free.

Gabriella's cell phone started to ring Making Troy stop so she can answer it.

"Hello? Hey, Mom, what's up? Now?" Gabriella sighed and frowned. "OK. I'll be right home." She hung up and looked to the others. "I'm sorry, my Mom wants me home."

"It's ok, Brie, we will see you later." Her best friend Taylor said.

Gabriella nodded and said her goodbyes. Troy and Gabriella left, Troy drove her back to the house.

* * *

They both went inside and her mother was waiting for her. "It's about time."

"Sorry." Gabriella mumbled. "What's up?"

"I have to talk to you about something. Troy you need to go home."

"Anything you say to me, you can say in front of Troy." Gabriella told her. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother. Maria was a work-a-holic and was barely ever home. Gabriella pretty much raised herself.

"Troy please go home." Maria said, ignoring her daughter.

Troy looked to Gabriella. "It's ok, Brie. I'll see you later." He kissed her head and left the house.

Gabriella glared at her mother. "What?"

"It's about my job."

Gabriella froze as she turned white. "No, you promised we'd be here till Graduation. We can't leave."

"We're not, well you are not."

"What?"

"They want me to travel for the summer. I get to go see some amazing places and they will pay for it all. It will almost be like a vacation."

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, Honey, I don't think you understand. They are only paying for me to go. You're not coming. I can't afford for you to come."

"Oh. That's ok. I'll call Taylor and see about staying there." She fought back the urge to argue that her mother was pretty much rich and could afford to take her, she just didn't want to.

"Nope. I heard about this cool Camp that's all about the music you're going there."

"So instead of letting me stay with friends and people you trust you're dumping me off at some Camp with people neither of us know. Also that will cost us a ton of money, I'm sure, more than a plane ticket."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. You'll be fine."

"Mom, you know I have a hard time making friends."

"That's your problem, not mine. Now I need to go pack." With that her mother walked away. Tears filled her eyes. A whole summer at some Camp meant a whole summer away from Troy. She couldn't let that happen. As tears streamed down her cheeks, she ran out of the house and made her way to Troy's. He'd find a way to fix this… wouldn't he?

* * *

**A/N so...what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Let me know in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"Marie Drummond Romance Writer"**


	2. Camp Rock

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Thanks for all your support with the first chapter. Glad you all enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

She ran to Troy's house and stopped. She saw him outside playing basketball with his father. He was having so much fun and looked so happy. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she ruined that. She couldn't do that to him. This was going to hurt him too.

Just as she decided to turn around and leave Troy looked up to see her. "Hey, Beautiful come over here." He called.

She shook her head and quickly turned away. She went to run away, but Troy was already by her side.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he cooed.

"Nothing." She cried.

"It must be something because you're crying." He gently turned her to face him and wiped her eyes. "Brie, talk to me, Sweetie, what's going on?"

"I don't want to leave you." She cried.

"So don't, come here." He hugged her to his chest and she clung to him tightly and cried.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. She kept repeating, she didn't want to leave him.

"Baby, why do you keep saying that?"

"Hey, is everything ok?" his father Jack asked.

Troy shrugged. Jack nodded and left, giving them time alone. "Brie, Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Gabriella didn't answer. She relaxed in his arms and stopped crying, just softly sniffling.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to assume and I'm assuming you're crying because you want me to tickle you some more."

She giggled and buried her face in his chest. "No."

He smiled softly. "What is it?"

"My Mom's company wants her to travel this summer." Gabriella sniffed. She stared at the ground as she spoke. "They are paying for it all, she said it's going to be like a vacation."

"That sounds like fun. How long will you be gone?"

"All summer."

"Oh." Troy said.

"I don't even get to go with her. She's dumping me off at this Camp where I don't know anyone."

"You're such a sweet girl, people will love you."

"You know I have a hard time making friends, Troy. She's just going to leave me some place I don't know, with people I don't know. All the while she's going on this amazing vacation without me. I don't want to leave you!" Gabriella started to cry all over again.

Troy hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. How on earth would they fix this? Troy led her inside and into the kitchen where his parents were. They loved Gabriella as their own, surely they would do something.

"I need help." He told him.

They both looked to Troy, than to the crying girl in his arms.

"Gabriella, Sweetie, what's the matter?" Lucille cooed softly.

"I don't want to leave, Troy." She cried.

"I thought your Mom promised you'd be here until you graduated."

"They aren't moving, Ms. Montez wants to drop Gabriella off at a some Camp where she doesn't know anyone."

"Summer Camp might be fun, I went to summer camp when I was a kid." Jack said. "I loved it."

"Yeah, you went with friends. Gabriella is going alone."

"Why doesn't she just stay with a friend." Lucille said.

"I don't know. But Gabriella really doesn't want to go. Mom, please, you have to help us."

"The only thing I can suggest is calling Maria and see about you staying here."

"Lucille they're dating." Jack said.

"I know. Which is why I need a promise from both of you that there will be no funny business. Troy your bedroom door needs to stay open at all times."

"Mom, I promise. Anything." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded as she started to calm down. She felt better knowing there was a plan.

"OK, I'll go call Maria."

Troy and Gabriella went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Troy, I'm scared." Gabriella whispered.

"Baby, I'm sure everything will be ok." Troy told her. "Even if you can't stay here."

"I don't want to go." She whimpered.

"Hey, you'll do great. You're such a sweet person, people will love you."

"No, they won't."

"Yes, they will. Brie, Sweetie, I promise."

Gabriella sighed and didn't speak.

Troy sighed too. He knew when she stopped talking it was sign she was shutting down. "Gabriella, I know you're scared, but I promise it will all be ok."

"How can you make that promise?"

"Because I'm not letting you go there by yourself. I don't know how but I will find a way to make sure I get to come with you."

"Troy, we both know you can't afford it. Your parents will never let that happen."

"You don't worry about that. Just trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Good."

They shared a kiss and Gabriella snuggled into his arms. Lucille walked out of the Kitchen. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

That was all she had to say for both Troy and Gabriella to know, they were going to need another plan. Gabriella whimpered and clung tightly to Troy. He hugged her close and rubbed her back. What were they going to do now?

"Let me go with her." Troy said. "I have no plans this summer anyway."

"Troy we can't afford that. You know that, I'm sorry, but there is nothing else we can do. Honey, it's just Maria is just going to drop Gabriella off and leave. I'm sure Maria will stay and help Gabriella get settled then leave. I know it's scary, but I'm sure it will be a lot of fun." Lucille said.

Gabriella burst into tears and clung to Troy. This was going to be the worst summer ever. Troy hugged her tight and rubbed her back while kissing her head. He had no idea how but he was going to help her through it.

* * *

Gabriella and her mom left a few days later. Gabriella shared a tearful goodbye with her friends and an even more tearful emotional goodbye with Troy.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Camp Gabriella looked around and gulped. Her mom stopped the car behind a bus, at the drop off section.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out." Maria said.

"Aren't you coming in, or at least helping me get settled?"

"Honey, you're sixteen. You need to start being more independent. Get out, come on I'm going to miss my flight."

Sighing and fighting back tears Gabriella got out of the car and grabbed her bags. The second she closed the door her mom sped off. Tears slipped down her cheeks, she had never felt so alone in her life. She was surrounded by strangers and people were just running past her and bumping into her not even bothering to say sorry.

She started to shake and breathe heavy, she hadn't even been there for a minute and she was ready to go home.

"Hey, are you ok?" a voice asked.

She jumped out of her skin and turned to the voice.

She saw a beautiful tall girl with dark black hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Gabrella sniffed softly but didn't speak.

"It's ok, can you tell me what's wrong so I can try and help?"

Still Gabriella didn't speak. It was part of her shutting down when she was scared.

"Is this your first time being at a sleep away camp?"

Gabriella nodded.

"I've been coming here for two years and I love it. You will too. My name is Mitchie, can I ask yours?"

Still too scared to speak, she gently reached around her neck to her name necklace which said Gabriella on it.

"Gabriella, that's a beautiful name. Can I ask what the 'T' next to that is for?"

A few more tears slipped down her cheeks as she thought about Troy. "Troy." She whispered.

"Is Troy your boyfriend?"

A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she nodded. "My best friend." She whispered.

"You miss him, huh?" the girl Mitchie asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure he wants you to smile and have fun. So how about you come with me and I'll introduce you to some new friends?"

"k." Gabriella whispered. She didn't know what it was, but something around this girl made Gabriella trust her so she followed her.

Gabriella walked into the cabin behind Mitchie.

"Guys, this is Gabriella, she's new to Camp Rock, it's her first time at a sleep away camp so she's a little nervous."

"Awww, it's ok. We're going to have so much fun." A girl said.

"That's Caitlyn, and this is Ella, Peggy, and Tess." Mitchie introduced.

"Hi." Gabriella said shyly.

"It's great to meet you, Gabriella. Would you like to sing in the Opening Jam with us?" Peggy asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

"That's ok, I didn't sing anything for the Opening Jam my first year either. You just hang out with us and do what you're comfortable with." Mitchie said gently.

Gabriella nodded.

"Wow, you surely don't speak much, do you?" Tess asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tess!" Mitchie warned.

Gabriella looked petrified. She took a few steps back. "I-I-I-I wan-want Troy." She stuttered fearfully.

"It's ok, Sweetie, ignore Tess." Mitchie said.

Gabriella's breathing picked up. "I…I wan-want Troy."

"Shhh, just breathe, Sweetie, you're safe here."

"Someone is clingy, how old are you anyway?" Tess asked.

Feeling like she was being suffocated Gabriella dropped her bags and ran back outside. Mitchie glared at Tess and ran after Gabriella.

* * *

**A/N what do you think? What is going to happen? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at _"hopelessromanticgurl" _**

**For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at _"Marie Drummond Romance Writer"_**


	3. Surprise Camp Visitor

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry for the wait. I have been very busy working on my person novel. That is now complete I'll have more time for my Fan-Fiction stories. Please hang in there with me.**

* * *

Feeling like she was being suffocated Gabriella dropped her bags and ran back outside. Mitchie glared at Tess and ran after Gabriella.

Mitchie found Gabriella by the entrance crying so hard she had to gasp for air.

"Gabriella, Honey, if you are really this scared and upset you can call your mom to come get you."

"No, I can't. She won't come." Gabriella cried harder.

"Sweetie, of course she will. If not, your Mom, your guardian will come."

"No."

"Honey, what's going on?"

Gabriella cried as she told Mitchie everything about her mother and the whole reason she was here.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Look, there has to be someone you can call to at least help you calm down and get comfortable."

"Troy."

Suddenly Mitchie noticed a boy sneaking up behind Gabriella.

"What does Troy look like?" she asked.

"Dirty blond hair, baby blue eyes you get lost in…." she blushed softly but just talking about him helped her calm down. "He has light stubble on his face."

"Does he wear a red and white shirt with the words Wildcat and the number 14 on it?" Mitchie asked as the boy silently asked her not say he was there. Mitchie knew this was Troy.

"Yes." Gabriella smiled brightly. "Wildcat is the name of his basketball team and his number is 14 and he…. ahhhhh" she screamed when someone tickled her sides from behind. She spun around and screamed. "TROY!" She threw her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him

Mitchie giggled. She was glad Gabriella has someone she trusted at Camp with her to help her get settled better. Once they pulled away Mitchie smiled. "I'm Mitchie, I guess you're the famous, Troy."

"I don't know about famous, but yes, I'm he."

They shook hands. Troy saw a few more girls come running over.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, come on, it's time for the Opening Jam!" one of the girls squealed.

Mitchie smiled widely. She looked to Gabriella. "Do you guys want to come? It's a lot of fun."

Gabriella bit her lip nervously. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. "You girls go have fun. Gabriella and I will hang back here. I'll help her un-pack and get her settled. We will catch up with you later."

"Ok, see you guys later." Mitchie smiled and ran off with her friends.

Gabriella turned in Troy's arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come."

"My parents couldn't afford to send me. I had some money saved up for a new truck."

"You used your truck money to come see me, Troy, you've been saving for months."

"You're worth it, Baby Girl."

They shared a kiss and headed back to the cabin. Troy help Gabriella unpack and get settled into her new cabin.

* * *

Once they were unpacked Gabriella sat down on the bottom of one of the bunks. She let out a small sigh.

"What's up, Beautiful Girl?" Troy asked.

"This may sound stupid, but… I feel kind of abandon."

Troy sat down next to her. "By your mom?"

Gabriella nodded. "She didn't come in and help me unpack and get settled. She didn't even wait to see that I got in ok. The second I closed the door, she sped away, not just driving, she literally just sped away. She couldn't get away fast enough."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but don't think about your mom. I'm here now and I'm going to make sure you have so much fun. We're going to have the best summer of our lives. I promise."

"Thank you, Troy. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel." They shared a kiss. Gabriella knew with Troy here things were going to get better.

* * *

After a few minutes of just cuddling they both fell asleep. Mitchie came running back in with the other girls. She stopped and smiled at the sight of Gabriella sleeping cuddling with her the man she loves.

"Awwwww" the others cooed in sync.

The sound woke them both up. "What's going on? What happen?" Gabriella asked.

"You fell asleep. But that's ok." Mitchie smiled gently.

"How was the Opening Jam?" Troy asked.

"Lots of fun. Mitchie picked the best song." A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said.

"It was ok." Mitchie blushed.

"She's being modest."

Troy smiled. "Sounds like someone else I know." He looked to Gabriella. She was hiding her face in his chest. He chuckled softly and stroked her hair. "What's up, Brie?"

"She was like this when she first got here. Don't take it personally." A blond with blue eyes said.

"She's shy. It's ok, we all understand. I was really shy and scared my first year here too." Mitchie said.

Troy rubbed her back and kissed her head. He knew more was going on but he didn't know what. He also knew she wouldn't say with all the people here so he didn't ask again.

"Guess what, the Camp across the lake invited us to an opening night bonfire. It's going to be so much fun." Mitchie said.

"Oh cool we'd love to come." Troy smiled nicely. "How will we get there?"

"Canons. We have enough. It's really not that far."

"Great! We can't wait." Troy said again.

"I'm sure your girlfriend can. She doesn't want to do anything but cling to you. How old is she anyway? She's acting like a two year old." Tess said.

"Gabriella is extremely shy and it takes her a while to get comfortable, but even longer in situations that are unfamiliar to her." Troy explained hugging Gabriella tighter. He knew Gabriella well enough to figure out what was going on. She scared of this blond hair girl and he didn't blame her. She was being a real bully.

"Ignore Tess." Mitchie said nicely. "These are my other friends Caitlynn, Peggy and Ella."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend."

"Oh, so you're the one she was crying and stuttering out for." Tess said.

Troy didn't respond to that. "So what time are we leaving for this bonfire?"

"Around the time it starts to get dark."

"Unless your scardy cat girlfriend is scared of the dark." Tess laughed.

Gabriella whimpered out loud and buried her face deeper.

"Tess!" Mitchie growled. "Stop it. I thought you were going to be nice!"

"I am, I just don't think someone like Gabriella could handle being in the dark."

"This is her first time at a sleep away Camp, give her time to adjust before you start to judge her."

That's when it hit Troy. Not only would it be her first time at a sleep away Camp, it would be the first time she'd spend an entire summer without her mother. Normally they spend the summer moving so this would be the first time without her mom too. No wonder she was so scared and shut down. Before he got there she was surrounded by strangers, in an area she didn't know. If he hadn't gone to so many basketball camps he'd be terrified too. He hugged Gabriella so tight. He kissed her head, rubbed her back and whispered softly in her ear. "It's ok, sweetie. I'm right here. You're not alone. You're safe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Gabriella looked up from his chest and did her best to smile. "Hi."

"Hey, Beautiful Smile." Mitchie said.

Gabriella blushed.

"Why don't you girls tell us about yourselves" Troy suggested.

"Great idea." Mitchie said.

Everyone went over and gather around Troy and Gabriella.

"I love to sing, I write all my own songs…" They all spent the rest of the day and afternoon introducing themselves and getting to know each other better. It made Gabriella feel more comfortable, but she was still scared of Tess.

* * *

**A/N I know it's shorter than my normal chapters but I wanted to get this out. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	4. Axel Turner

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

"I love to sing, I write all my own songs…" They all spent the rest of the day and afternoon introducing themselves and getting to know each other better. It made Gabriella feel more comfortable, but she was still scared of Tess.

* * *

Once the sun started to set, everyone headed over to the other side of the lake.

Everyone was in shock and awe as they climbed off the boats and took in their surroundings. It didn't look anything like a summer camp.

"This isn't a summer Camp it's a resort." Caitlyn said as they followed the rest of the campers.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tess laughed.

Gabriella walked hand in hand with Troy, following behind their new friends. Gabriella had gotten more comfortable and relaxed, now that she had Troy and knew Mitchie and her friends.

As they arrived to the destination they all stopped and froze. When they had said bonfire, she expected a fire pit and a million chairs surrounding it. Instead, she got what looked like a concert area. There was a huge stage with lighting and big screens, surrounded with a lot of seats.

Still amazed and shocked they made their way to find some seats and sit down.

"So, I thought this was supposed to be a campfire, you know singing, telling stories… an actual fire." Mitchie spoke.

Gabriella nodded. "Me too."

"Everybody have a seat!" they heard.

As people started to cheer Gabriella froze. She recognized that voice, but it wasn't possible, it couldn't be… could it?"

"I'm Axel Turner, and I'd like to welcome all you rockers and my dear old friend Brown Cesario, to CAMP STAR!"

Gabriella turned white and she felt like she going to throw up. How was this possible? Did her mother know? Is that why she was sent here to begin with? Was it a set up?

"Baby, you ok?" Troy whispered.

"I don't feel good. Can we go back." She whimpered.

"We can't leave without them. But what if we just go wait by the boats?"

"So, does anyone have anything they want to play? Camp Rockers don't be shy."

Gabriella chose that moment to stand up and leave.

"Great! Come on down, kid and show us what you got."

A spot light hit Gabriella blinding her. She put her hands up to cover her eyes.

"I don't believe this." Axel said.

"Oh no." Gabriella whimpered. The spotlight was on her and everyone was staring at her. To make it worse Axel was about to spill her big secret to everyone.

Mitchie could tell Gabriella didn't want to sing so she stood up and said "We'll go."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Mitchie and the girls headed down to the stage, Gabriella used that moment to run as far away from Axel as possible. Troy followed behind her.

They made it back to the boats and Gabriella was shaking. Troy caught up to her, he could still hear Mitchie singing, so they weren't too far.

"Brie, Sweetie, what's wrong?" Troy asked.

"I know him." Gabriella whimpered.

"Know who?"

"Axel Turner."

"Babe, everyone knows of Axel Turner. He owns Star Record and used to be in the band The White Crows. He's very well known."

"No. I mean I know him personally."

"What? How?"

"Troy, Axel Turner is…" Gabriella exhaled a deep breath and inhaled another deep breath. "He's my father."

Troy gasped. "What?"

"My real name is Gabriella Turner. When my parents split up I took my mother's maiden name, Montez."

"I'm going to take a guess and say you didn't have the best relationship with him?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He was physically and mentally abusive."

"Oh my gosh, Brie, I'm so sorry." Troy said. He pulled Gabriella into his arms hugging her tightly.

Gabriella clung to him. "That's why my mom left him. He turned on her and she didn't want to deal with it so she left."

"Wait a second, she only left after the abuse turned to her, not while it was on you?" Troy asked.

Gabriella nodded. "When you say it like that, it sounds so horrible."

"Gabriella, your mother stayed married to a man who physically abused you? Did she know what was going on?"

Gabriella didn't respond and Troy sighed. She was shutting down, but her silence told him everything. He just hugged Gabriella tightly and rubbed her back. What were they going to do now. If Brown and Axel were friends they would be seeing a lot more of each other and Gabriella wouldn't be able to handle it.

Out of no where campers came rushing towards the boats. They didn't look happy. He spotted Mitchie and the girls, minus Tess. When they reached him, he spoke. "What's going on?"

"It's a set up. We need to get out here now." Mitchie said.

Troy didn't ask any questions. He got in the boat with the girls.

"Wait, what about, Tess?" Troy asked.

"She's staying behind." Mitchie said bitterly. She and Caitlyn started to paddle the boat. The ride back was complete silence. Everyone was upset. So far this camp experience wasn't turning out to be fun.

* * *

Everyone reached Camp Rock and everyone went right to their cabins, no words were spoken. Troy went with Gabriella back to her cabin with the girls and broke the silence. "What's going on? I'm sure you didn't all leave the same reason Gabriella did? Where is Tess?"

"It was a set up." Mitchie growled. "Brown was right! The only reason he invited us was to steal our staff and our Campers. People left so easily, they didn't even have to think about it!"

"That's horrible. What's going to happen to this place?"

"I don't know. Brown is a smart guy, he'll figure something out. But what happen with Gabriella?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh…" Troy looked to Gabriella, who shook her head. "Her story to tell."

"Ok. Well, we should get to bed. It's late."

"I'll leave you ladies alone. Mitchie will you…"

"I'll take care of Gabriella, don't worry."

"Thanks."

Troy kissed Gabriella. "We will figure out how to deal with this tomorrow. For now just get some sleep. I'll be right across the hall in cabin 152. Come get me if you need me."

"I love you, Troy."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and Troy left the cabin. Mitchie went over to a shaking Gabriella. "It's ok. You'll see him in the morning. Come on, I'll show you where you can change, also you can have the bunk below mine, so if you need me just kick the mattress."

Gabriella giggled softly and nodded. She followed Mitchie to the bathroom and got changed before crawling into bed and falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and everyone was sleeping until they were all woken up due to a loud scream.

"NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

Mitchie sat up with a gasped and quickly bent down on to see Gabriella kicking frantically in her bed as she screamed and cried.

Mitchie jumped down from her bunk as everyone else watched. Mitchie went over to Gabriella and shook her awake.

Gabriella woke up with a scream. As she looked around, she didn't recognize her surroundings or the people gathered around her. She screamed and jumped back hitting the wall. "Get away!"

"Hey, it's ok. We won't hurt you." The one closest to her said.

"No! Go away! Go away, please!" Gabriella screamed.

The same one turned around. "Caitlynn go get Troy, Peggy turn on the lights."

Gabriella's ears perked up. "Troy?" Once the lights flipped on Gabriella could see everyone and knew who they were. She calmed down slightly. "I want Troy."

"He's coming, just hang on." Mitchie soothed.

The Cabin doors opened and Troy rushed over. He pulled Gabriella into his arms. "Hey, Precious." He cooed. "Did you have a scary dream?"

Gabriella nodded and clung to him. "Axel tried to hurt me again. He came across the lake to hurt me."

"Baby he won't touch you. I promise."

"Can you stay until I fall back to sleep."

"Of course."

Troy softly hummed and stroked her hair as Gabriella settled back down to sleep.

"Troy, I have to ask, why her fear of Axel? She barely knows him." Mitchie said.

"She knows him better than you think. That's all I'm going to say. It's her story to tell. Thanks for coming to get me."

"Not a problem."

The girls went back to bed. Once Gabriella was sleeping Troy sunk out and went back to sleep in his own cabin.

* * *

**A/N Chapters will get longer I promise. What do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


	5. Evil Step-Sister

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy. My sister was in town and now my Grandma is moving down the street from me so that's been crazy. Anyway, here is the most recent chapter please enjoy and leave a review:**

* * *

The next morning breakfast was as quiet as it had ever been in the History of Camp Rock. Everyone was scared, nobody knew what was going to happen to the Camp.

"Troy, what's going to happen if the Camp gets shut down?" Gabriella asked.

"We go home." Caitlyn answered sadly.

"I don't have a home, what's going to happen to me?" Gabriella whispered.

"You come back with me. We go back to the original plan of you staying with me or Taylor for the summer. NO worries, ok. You're safe either way."

Gabriella nodded but was still scared.

Mitchie was scared too, but she couldn't let them give up. "You guys, it's going to be ok. Brown is a smart guy he will figure something out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mitchie." Brown said as he walked into the room.

Mitchie smiled and nodded.

"Looks like I don't need to get everyone's attention." He inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. "The good news is, and this really warms my heart, we lost very few campers yesterday."

Everyone cheered.

"However, we did lose quite a few of our remaining staff, but not to worry. I've spoken to some good friends and they have happily agreed to come and assist me so we can stay up and running. So for today all the classes have been canceled and will resume tomorrow."

Everyone cheered and were able to finish their breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast everyone sat down by the lake. Mitchie had her guitar and softly strummed a tune as everyone talked and laughed.

When there was a moment of silence Caitlyn spoke up. "So, Gabriella what was with that nightmare you had last night? I mean I get it Axel is a freaky dude, but why would he come all the way across the lake just to get you?"

Gabriella looked to the ground plucking some shreds of grass. "I want Troy to tell you."

"Are you sure, Baby?"

Gabriella nodded.

Troy rubbed her back and looked to her friends. "Axel is Gabriella's father. Her parents split up because he was verbally and physically abusive to them." Troy said giving a little detail as possible.

"Yet he is allowed to own a camp full of children?" the boy Gabriella just recently met, Nate said.

"We never reported him. We just left." Gabriella answered softly.

"Wow, smart." Nate said sarcastically. "So what about Dana? He is abusive to her as well?"

"Dana?" Gabriella asked.

"Your sister."

Gabriella's head shot up in shock. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"Yesterday I met this girl, Dana. Her father is Axel turner."

Gabriella paled and suddenly felt sick.

"I thought you'd know her. She is around your age so you must have been born around the same time."

"In other words, my father had another wife and child aside from just my mother and I. Wow, I can't believe I'm actually surprised."

Gabriella got up and ran as tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

She made it to the cabin and sat down on her bed. She took out her cell phone and dialed her mother. She wasn't surprised when the machine picked up. "Mom call me, it's important." She hung up and sent a text message. "Mom call me ASAP!"

Seconds later, Troy came running in. "Baby, you ok?" he asked.

"I want to go home." Gabriella cried. "I'm not safe here and I want to go home!"

Troy pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. He kissed her head. "You are safe. Brie. Right here in my arms you're safe. I will not let anyone hurt you. Axel isn't going to touch you."

Gabrierlla clung to him as tight as she could without hurting him. "Why isn't my mom answering her phone? You would think she would always answer her phone when her daughter calls."

"Maybe she's busy and in a meeting. She will call you back when she can." Troy said.

They both knew it was an excuse, but Gabriella couldn't handle the truth right now.

"What if Axel is abusing this Dana girl too? It's all my fault."

"No." Troy said sternly. He pulled her away to look her in the eyes. "Gabriella Montez it is not your fault. You and your mother had no idea there was another family involved. If you had you would have told them. But even then, Gabriella, Axel is in control of his own actions. What he does now and what he did in the past is not your fault."

Gabriella just cried and nodded. She believed him, but she was still upset and scared. Troy pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

Mitchie walked in a few minutes later. "She ok?"

Troy shook his head. "Do you know this Dana girl?"

"No. But I trust Nate and if he says she's a nice girl believe him."

"Do you think they should meet?"

Mitchie shrugged. "That's up to you. They are technically half sisters."

Troy sighed.

"Look, you didn't hear this from me. He's trying to hide it, but I can see it. Nate really likes Dana. It can't hurt to give her a chance."

"I guess it can't hurt. Besides, we should warn him about his abusive past." Troy sighed. "What do you think, Babe? Should we go meet this girl?"

"Only if you come with me." Gabriella mumbled.

"I'm not leaving your side." Troy kissed her head and looked to Mitchie. He wouldn't admit it, but he was worried too. So far this Camp experience was turning out to be a total nightmare.

Once Gabriella was calmed down, they rejoined the others.

"Nate, Gabriella and I would love to meet Dana. The next time you go see her, would you mind if we came along?"

"No, of course not. That would be great!"

"I don't know if great is the word I'd use. More like torture." Gaburiella muttered to herself.

Troy chuckled quietly.

* * *

A few hours later, Nate, Gabriella, and Troy got in a canoe and headed to the other side.

"How deep is this water?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think too deep. Why?" Nate asked. "Thinking of abandoning ship?" he teased.

"Thinking about it." Gabriella mumbled.

Troy chuckled softly and kissed her hand as he helped Nate paddle.

* * *

They arrived on the other side and got out.

"Dana is meeting us right here. She wanted us close to the water in case we needed to make a run for it. Her father doesn't want her talking to us." Nate explained.

"Perfect. I am not seeing him or speaking to him ever again." Gabriella said.

"Hi Nate!"

Everyone saw a girl walking over to them. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Dana." Nate greeted. "I hope you don't mind, I brought some friends. They wanted to meet you."

"Oh… uh… sure?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"This is Troy Bolton, Captain of the East High Wildcats. This is his girlfriend Gabriella Montez."

Dana's sweet smile turned hard as she glared after hearing Gabriella's name. "So your Gabriella Montez?"

"Let me guess Axel told you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. I don't care what science says you are no sister of mine. Axel is my father not yours."

"Good, keep him. I don't want him!" Gabriella bit back.

"Brie." Troy said gently. He took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Remember why we are here."

Gabriella sighed. "Dana did Axel tell you why my mother and I left him?"

"Of course. He said your mother cheated on him and broke his heart."

Gabriella scoffed and laughed as she crossed her arm over her chest. "Oh my mom is cheater? Your mom is the one who went after a man who was married and already had a kid."

"Hey, stop it, both of you!" Nate said.

Gabriella inhaled and exhaled a deep breath getting control of her anger. "Look, Dana, I don't want to fight with you. If you hate me fine, but I came here to tell you and warn you, Axel has a past history of physical and mental abuse. That's the real reason my mom and I left him."

Dana laughed and shook her head. "Child abuse? Really? He says things you don't agree with and you calm child abuse?"

"Fine, don't believe me. But at least I warned you." Gabriella turned around and got back in the canoe.

"Wow, Drama queen much." Dana laughed.

"We should get back." Troy said.

"I want to hang out with Dana some more." Nate said.

"Fine, we will send one of your brothers with the canoe back to get you."

Troy got in the canoe and paddled away.

"Such losers. I can see why my father left them."

"Dana, that's not very nice."

"It's true. I never said it was nice."

Nate just sighed, wondering if he had made a mistake in staying longer with this girl.

* * *

Out on the water Gabriella was silent. She didn't speak a word. That meeting had gone worse than expected. She didn't care what her mother wanted. When they got back, she was calling Lucille and Jack and having them come get her. There was no way she was staying here where her father and evil step sister were only a canoe ride away!

She couldn't help but wonder if her mother knew about this and if that is why she had sent Gabriella here in the first place? To help her reunite with her father? Gabriella shuddered at the thought. Her mother would never do that to her…. would she?

* * *

As they made it back to the other side Gabriella ran to her cabin.

When she was close enough she stopped as she heard people singing.

"Now I've found who I am there's way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be, this is me…"

"You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you…"

It sounded like Mitchie and her boyfriend who she just met Shane Gray.

"Wow they sound amazing." Gabriella whispered.

"They do." Troy agreed as he came up behind her. "He's got a great voice."

"Wildcat Superstar is, jealous?" she teased.

"No, I've never been self-conscience about my voice. I didn't even know I had one until someone…" he poked her in the side and she giggled. "…forced me into doing the High School call backs."

Gabriella giggled and shook her head. "What your showerhead never told you?"

"Haha, very funny." He teased. "I had really never sang until that night at the ski longe."

Gabriella smiled as she got this far away look in her eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you remember the song we sang?"

"Of course."

"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you, oh and now I'm looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start of something new." Troy sang softly.

Gabriella just smiled and nodded.

"It is a duet."

"I know. I don't want to sing."

"Then I guess I'll just have to sing until you change your mind." He smirked. "Na, na, na, na, na you are the music in me. You know the words once upon a time, make you listen, there's a reason. When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after…"

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled she sang with him. "Your harmony to the melody is echoing inside my head, a single voice above the noise and like a common thread ooo you're pulling me."

He stopped singing hoping she'd take the lead and she did.

"When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong."

"You are the music in me it's living inside all of us

"and it's brought us here because you are the music in me."

She stopped signing and Troy sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Kelsi, I miss our home. This isn't home Troy."

"I know, Babe. But it's ok. We're safe here." He hugged her close just hoping and praying she would some how start feeling at home here. But how?

* * *

**A/N what do you guys think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on Facebook at **"hopelessromanticgurl" **

For updates and information on my original novels FIND and LIKE ME ON Facebook at **"S.M. Nicholas Romance Author"**


End file.
